


Get Out Alive

by kiichu



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Safe End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichu/pseuds/kiichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They escaped the incinerator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older drabble of mine. I just thought I'd re-upload it; it was on FF.net.

_Warning._

_Warning._  

 _Incineration will begin in... 5 minutes._  

Ace raised the revolver, its golden metal shining even in the low light. “Give me the woman. I need her. Without her bracelet I will be unable to open this door. Quickly now – I don't have time for your shenanigans.” 

Junpei swallowed hard, shaking, as he peered at the crumpled body on the floor. He only half-listened to Ace's demands as the blood started pooling around Snake. After glancing over at Seven and Lotus and seeing their equally mournful expressions, Junpei screwed his eyes shut for a moment. 

“Well, it looks as though our time together is at an end. I rather enjoyed playing with you. Goodbye.” 

Fear crept into those opposite the older man as his finger began to squeeze down on the trigger. However, before the bullets could fly, a figure stood up in the center of the room. 

“W-what?!” Ace was the one shaking now, taking a few steps back. Snake sluggishly stepped forward, closer, and _closer_... 

Five bullets shot through the air, only two of them making contact. Ace's poor aim was a result of his fear; it seemed luck was on their side, after all. And furthermore, the bullets that did manage to hit Snake only grazed his arms. 

A pale arm shot out and wrapped around Ace's leg, the other almost hungrily clawing at his thigh. Ace drove the leg that was free into Snake repeatedly, trying desperately to get the younger male off. However, despite his best efforts, Snake's grip had not even loosened in the slightest. 

 _Once a snake has ensured its prey, rarely does it release it._  

“This is it, Ace... We're going to... burn to death... together.” Snake's words were weak in tone, but the strength behind them was unimaginable. It finally seemed to dawn on Ace, and Junpei as well – Snake wasn't going to move, and intended to drag Ace to hell with him. 

Losing his composure even further, the older man began to plead for his life. Junpei swore he heard Seven scoff, “Pathetic,” under his breath, but he might have just imagined it. Snake only laughed at the attempted bargains. 

Seven and Lotus finally spoke up, the sorrow audible in their voices. “Snake! That's enough! You can stop now!” 

“Yes! He's right, Snake! You've done enough!” 

“C'mon, Snake! Let's go! Let's get outta here!” 

“You have to come with us! We have to leave together!” 

Junpei watched as Snake turned his head towards them, his sightless eyes shining with grief. He hacked up a small amount of blood, closing his eyes and murmuring, “I apologize, but I'm afraid I... can't... do... that....” 

With that, he fell forward, eerily still. 

“Snake!” Despite the little amount of time they had left, Junpei leapt forward towards the blind man, lifting him a bit. “Snake! Can you hear me?! _Snake_!” 

Before he realized it, Seven had placed a hand on his shoulder. “Seems like he's still breathing,” the large man ground out, covering his eyes with his beanie for a moment. Cradling the injured man into his arms, Seven gave a nod to Lotus and Junpei. 

“Let's go, guys. We need to get back to Santa and June.” 

Junpei nodded. He recalled his childhood friend being extremely feverish when he left her; was she okay? 

_Warning._

_Warning._

_Incineration will begin in... 10 seconds._  

“Let's go, guys!” Lotus snapped, turning to rush towards the door. However, it seemed as if a thought suddenly struck her, and she turned back around. “Wait! What do we do with _him_?” She asked hurriedly, pointing to Ace, who at this point was doing little more than quivering on the ground (no doubt freaked about the “zombie” Snake). 

 _10..._  

“Ace! Come on!” Junpei yelled. Though Ace killed Clover, and attempted to kill Snake, it didn't seem right to sink to his level and leave him here. Well, there was that, and the fact that Junpei didn't have enough time to think everything through. 

 _9..._  

Seven shook his head furiously. “No! Scum like him deserve this!” 

 _8..._  

“Shut up, Seven! I don't give a shit right now!” 

 _7..._  

“Stop arguing, you two! It's do or die. Ace, get your ass over here or burn! We don't care which!” Lotus's voice broke through the chaos, and everyone paused for a moment to glance at her. Seven huffed in reply, but proceeded to sprint towards the exit, the precious cargo still in his arms. 

 _6..._  

Lotus, though in heels, was surprisingly fast. She ran after Seven, catching up to him rather quickly. 

 _5..._  

Junpei took off right behind Lotus, their small group nearing the exit. 

 _4..._  

“Snake, man, hold on!” Junpei heard Seven yell. “We'll all make it outta here – for Clover!” 

 _3..._  

As they leaped through the door, Junpei took notice of their party members. But where was Ace? Still not thinking clearly, Junpei peered back inside the incinerator. 

 _2..._  

The older man was making a frantic run for the door, his coat flailing wildly behind him. 

 _1..._  

“Come on!” Junpei hissed as he finally jumped through. 

 _0..._  

The doors closed, as if sealing the fates of whatever – or whoever – could have been left inside.


End file.
